


Pointless

by Tobii_T



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobii_T/pseuds/Tobii_T
Summary: He lingered there, eyes staring up at the ceiling pointlessly. What was the point, exactly? The bedsheets moved and he was reminded of his reason to wake up.





	Pointless

He was tired. The type of tired were sleep was not the cure, the type of tired were your eyes were heavy and your limbs dragged. Severus woke up this way most mornings since leaving the death eaters, the nightmares left him exhausted in all the bad ways. He lingered there, eyes staring up at the ceiling pointlessly. What was the point, exactly? The bedsheets moved and he was reminded of his reason to wake up.

  
Lily was stretched out on his left, her limbs pulled out across him. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, her legs intertwined into his. There was a sense of possession to her, as she held him in such a way, claiming ownership of the small skinny man. She would fall asleep in such positions and not move until the suns first rays peaked through the curtains of their little town house, but Lily wasn't his only bed companion.

  
On his right, lay James. He was a restless sleeper, tossing and turning in his slumber. Vocal too! Groaning, moaning, growling; all the animal noises that could possibly leave his lips during the night. He had even cried out Sirius's name once or twice, but Severus knew of the trauma Black had experienced, (similar to his own) and didn't wonder what horrors his dominant partner was possibly dreaming of.  
Severus wanted to move, limbs aching now, the echoes of hexes and spells chucked at him from years last, but he couldn't. He couldn't disturb the two around him, end this peacefulness, causing Lily to let him go or James to get out the bed. Severus wanted to stay in this spot forever, cuddled between his protectors, feeling the most secure he ever had before.

  
Instead, he closed his eyes for a few moments and opened them again. His partners were gone, the bed practically empty besides his bone like structure that lay so limp under the heavy quilt. No windows, no curtains, no idle little town house, instead it was cold brick walls that surrounded him, on top was the castle of magical education. He was alone again, maybe his dreams weren't filled with just nightmares, or so it hasn't become a true night terror just yet.  
He was tired. The type of tired were sleep was not the cure, the type of tired were your eyes were heavy and your limbs dragged. Severus woke up this way, the nightmares left him exhausted in all the bad ways. He lingered there, eyes staring up at the ceiling pointlessly. What was the point, exactly? The bedsheets didn't move and he was reminded of his reason to wake up.


End file.
